


Full Circle

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all else fails, Five-0 comes to help you.  Even when <i>you</i> are Five-0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> note: IMDB once told me that, in a later movie set in the series, he has become _Governor Williams._ hence this.

"Thank you, Ben. Shouldn't be more than a minute. Chin should be here soon."

Ben nodded and left the office which had once been where Governor Jameson had conducted business, and where Det. Danny Williams had been brought before -

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name," Danny said. "You're _Governor Williams_ now that Jameson's dead?"

He smiled. "Technically I'm not a governor any more. But I still like the sound of it."

"Can't fault you there," Danny said. "Hm. Two Danny Williams in Hawaii. Both of us wearing ties. McGarrett would have a coronary at the very thought."

"Yes he would...or one of them would."

"I'm sorry, what?" Danny asked. "And why're you involving Chin in - why did you want me here, anyway?"

"It's a fun story. You'd like it. I know I did."

"And how do you know we have the same tastes?"

"Because for the first few years of our tour in the Five-0 task force, Steve McGarrett always said 'book'em, Danno' and I, like you, never killed him."

"I ask you for proof, and you just tell me something that any witness, cop, or informer could have told you."

"Good point," the interim Governor Williams said. That was when his intercom beeped. "Chin is here, sir," Ben said. "And Chin just arrived."

"Everybody in, then." Looking at Danny, Governor Williams said, "I didn't want to explain this twice."

"Too timey-wimey?"

He looked at Danny blankly.

"Nevermind."

Ben brought the others in. The Governor made introductions: "Time for everyone to get to know everybody. From left to right, Ben Kokua. Chin-Ho Kelly. Chin Ho Kelly. Danny Williams."

"And you are?" Chin Ho asked.

"Danny Williams. Acting Governor until this mess is sorted out."

"What mess?" Danny asked.

"Up to but not limited to Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, and Wo Fat."

"Just when you think a guy's finally dead," Chin-Ho said.

"Amen, brother," Governor Williams said. "Now, I've been empowered to reinstate Five-0."

Chin Ho shook his head. "Governor Jameson disbanded Five-0 shortly before her death."

"And she might have gotten away with it. But she actually said she was using her power to disband it, just like she had created it. She never created Five-0."

"She didn't?" Danny asked.

"Re-activated, actually," Chin-Ho said.

"And what evidence do you have that you are who you say you are?" Chin Ho asked.

Governor Williams spread his arms. "What evidence would you accept? As opposed to saying it was doctored, altered, or otherwise faked?"

Chin Ho and Danny looked at one another out the corner of their eyes - Ben recognized it as identical to the silent communication Chin-Ho and Governor Williams had back in the days when their Five-0 was active.

"Okay, assuming we believe any of this," Danny said. "There are a few things we need, right off the bat, unconditionally."

"Go ahead," Governor Williams said.

"Jenna Kaye, for one." _Nearly forgot all about her - how long's she been waiting in HQ for one of us to relieve her? God her bladder must be..._ "Kono Kalakaua, very important to us. And me and my associates need a few hours to discuss this before we ask for anything else or agree to anything."

"Kaye is a sure thing. I can make a call and have her officially transferred to Five-0. As for Kono...in our favor is the fact that McGarrett is making a very convincing case that he conned her into being a lookout."

"Her?" Chin-Ho asked.

Chin Ho looked at him. "Yes. Her. Why?"

Governor Williams covered his face with one hand, moaning into it, "Oh God, not back to the monosylables again."

"Not me, boss. That was more Kono," Chin-Ho said, getting the joke.

"What makes you think they're buying it at HPD?" Danny asked.

"When has a McGarrett ever been less than convincing?" Governor Williams asked. "So go, talk, I'll make the phone calls while we wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this. Thoughts? Suggestions?


End file.
